Un bordel pas comme les autres!
by sara-chan22
Summary: enfin le chapitre 5 dsl pour le retard donc Duo travesti et heero se font passer pour la tante et l'oncle de sarah,le plan de celle ci va t il marcher?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Sara-chan22

Disclaimer: Les persos de GW ne sont pas a moi et tralali et tralala mais venons au plus important TOUS les nouveaux persos(Sara et compagnie) sont totalement a moi et vous avez pas le droit de les toucher mwahaha(rire diabolique)

Notes de l'auteur:

C'est drole mais c'est a partir d'une pub de "Proximus"(clin d'oeil a Kitty) que l'idee m'est venue de faire cette fic(ce qui fait que tu m'as aider sans le savoir Kitty).  
Pour votre information, le nom de la jeune heroine n'a pas ete choisi au hasard c'est le mien( comment ca vous le saviez deja?) mais les autres c'est comme ca.  
Sinon, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!

Chapitre1: 

Salut, mon nom est Sara Johnson et je suis une jeune lycéenne de 16 ans au lycée « Saint Nicolas » de Paris. Jusqu'à lors ma vie était simple et ennuyante, mais un nouveau élément l'a fait basculer.

Lycee "Saint Nicolas", midi:

La sonnerie stridente de midi annonça la fin des cours de la journée de ce Mercredi. Je m'empressai de ranger mes affaires dans mon cartable avec fureur. Cette vieille furie de Mme Johnson m'a encore collé une punition à cause de « manque d'attention pendant le cours ». Pff ! Mes parents vont râler, c'est sur. La dernière fois, ils m'ont privé de sortie pendant trois jours. Mais pourtant je cherche pas les ennuis c'est les ennuis qui me cherchent. Enfin, je verrai cet après-midi…

Nelly, Alia et John, les membres de ma bande et aussi mes meilleurs amis me rejoignent et ensemble nous primes le chemin de chez nous, habitant tous dans le même quartier.

"Regardes ce que j'ai trouvé chef, me dit John en me balançant un drôle d'objet.

Je le saisit et l'examine de plus près, Nelly et Alia regardant par-dessus mon épaule. C'est un petit objet de quelques centimètres, de couleur bleu avec des motifs bizarres en jaune, d'une forme... informe entre le rectangulaire et le trapeze.(essayer pas d'imaginer comment c'est vous arriverez a rien a part de bruler vos neuronesXD)

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Nelly.

"Sais pas, je l'ai trouvé dans mon casier. Je ne sais pas qui l'y a mis mais je pensais que ça pourrait être intéressant.

"Ca ressemble à un truc japonais ou quelque chose comme ça, constatai-je.

Etant fan de manga et de tous ce qui s'y rapporte et je ne manquai de le faire savoir, tout ce qui me tombait sous la main était soi-disant relaté à ce monde imaginaire.

"Je verrais ça à la maison, dis-je en mettant l'objet dans mon sac.

Le soir, enfermée dans ma chambre sous peine de n'en sortir qu'à nouvel ordre et affalée dans mon lit, j'essayai de comprendre ce que voulait dire les dessins sur le « mystérieux objet »de John.

Soudain, en appuyant sur un bouton rouge qui n'en n'avait pas l'air, l'objet s'envola en l'air et diffusa une lumière verte aveuglante qui emplit toute la pièce. Je ne voyais plus rien…

En rouvrant les yeux, je me trouvai allongée dans mon lit mais le truc avait disparu, je fouillai toute la chambre mais en vain.

"Chérie, le dîner est prêt !

Tiens mon père a une drôle de voix et d'ailleurs n'étais-je pas sensée être privée de sortie. Peut-être qu'ils avaient décidé de lever la punition.

Je descendis à la cuisine et là ce que je vis me troubla, ce n'était pas mes parents qui s'y trouvaient mais deux hommes, le premier, aux cheveux châtains coiffés en une longue natte et aux yeux améthyste assis sur les jambes de l'autre, brun aux yeux de couleur cobalt.

"Qui etes vous ? Demandai-je brusquement.

"Mais nous sommes tes parents ma chérie, me dit le natté.

"Impossible !... Quels sont vos noms ?

"Comme si tu ne le savais pas mais on va te le dire pour te faire plaisir : Moi c'est Duo Maxwell et voici Heero Yuy.

Je crus que j'allais m'évanouir…  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

Oubliez pas les reviews pour me dire votre avis sur cette fic!


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Sara-chan22

Couples : Jusque là y a du 1x2 mais des autres viendront.

Disclaimer : les persos de gundam ne sont pas à moi mais tous les autres, Sara et compagnie le sont… et la vie est bellesiffle

Notes : Comme certains l'ont deviné (enfin tous), les persos de GW prendront tour à tour leurs rôles dans ma vie mais reste à savoir lesquels ? Sans tarder, je vous laisse donc lire ce chapitre qui répondra sûrement à une partie de cette question.

Avant d'oublier, remerciements impossibles par mail:

S0S001: merci pour tes reviews oui t'a bien deviné les amis de Sara seront eux aussi remplacé mais par qui? tu vas voir(enfin tu as vu puisque tu m'as déjà reviewever et que j'avais oublié de te mentionner Gomen)

Pour les autres, j'ai répondu par mail voilà bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre2 : 

« Je peux savoir comment ça se fait que vous soyez ici ? Demandai-je à nouveau.

«Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? Me questionna Heero, inquiet.

«Non bien sur tout va pour le mieux du monde !

«Alors assieds-toi pour dîner, me dit doucement Duo. Tu dois avoir faim après cette épuisante journée d'école.

Il n'avait pas tort et mon ventre le faisait bien comprendre. Je m'installai donc dans une chaise en face du couple et entamai de manger avec appétit sous les échanges couinantes des deux tourtereaux.

«J'en veux encore Hee-chan.

«Ouvre la bouche…bien grand…allez avale ça !

Hum c'est délicieux !

Et le Duo à son Hee-chan prends une boulette de viande et la place dans la bouche de son « mari » qui dépose sur ses lèvres un baiser devenu approfondi en plusieurs secondes.

Dégoûtée, je pose ma cuillère sur la table et me lève, prenant la direction de chambre. Les deux autres qui se rendent compte de ma réaction cessent leurs caresses et Duo me dit :

« Tu n'as plus faim ?

« Non je remonte à ma chambre. Bonne nuit.

« A toi aussi.

Sans même me changer, je me jetai dans mon lit, enfonçant ma tête dans mon oreiller et me laissai sombrer dan le sommeil total, espérant que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

**/88888888888888888888888/ **

« Sweety, il est temps de te préparer pour l'école.

Hélas, le lendemain la voix doucereuse de Duo me tira de mon profond sommeil. Je me redressai péniblement, ma tête me faisant affreusement mal.

« J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. Dès que tu seras prête, descends à la cuisine, ok ?

« Oui…euh comment je t'appelle ?

« Comme tu veux.

« Kasan ?

Il haussa les épaules et sortit de la chambre. Je me dépêchai de me changer, m'assurai que mes affaires étaient en ordre et après avoir arrangé ma coiffure dans le miroir, je descendis à la cuisine. Etrangement, contrairement à hier soir, Duo et Heero étaient assis chacun dans une chaise et apparemment ils m'attendaient pour commencer le repas.

J'avalai rapidement mon petit déj' en jetant des regards aux deux autres qui étaient bien silencieux et calmes ce matin. Peut-être qu'ils avaient compris que leur comportement n'était pas apprécié par tous.

Enfin, lorsque je m'apprêtai à sortir, Duo me rappela à l'ordre :

« Ben alors même pas un bisou avant de partir ?

Je soupirai. Revenant sur mes pas, je déposai un petit baiser sur la joue de Duo et Heero.

Passe une bonne journée ! Me souhaitèrent-ils en cœur.

En franchissant la porte d'entrée, je me dis qu'ils n'étaient pas si mal que ça, gentils même. Je les avais mal jugés au début. Je me retournai et leur lançai un petit signe de la main en signe d'au revoir auquel ils répondirent.

Je devais d'abord passer chez John et ensuite Nelly et enfin Alia. J'appuyai vivement sur la sonnerie de l'appartement 25 de l'interphone de l'immeuble où vivait John. Immédiatement, la voix de sa mère m'informa qu'il venait de descendre et qu'il me rejoindra dans quelques instants. Je n'avais donc qu'à attendre.

Salut ! Tu es en avance cette fois-ci !

_/Dites-moi que je rêve / _

Au lieu de trouver John au seuil de la porte, j'avais devant moi Quatre Winner dont j'avais tant lu dans les magazines de manga et qui était jusque là, mon personnage préféré.

Je déglutis. Mais que ce passe-t-il donc ? Cela devenait de plus en plus bizarre surtout que Nelly et Alia ont été « remplacé » par Hilde et Sally.

Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'école, j'étais silencieuse enfin muette comme une carpe serait le terme exacte, perdue dans mes pensées. Tout ceci semblait extrêmement extraordinaire et pourtant il s'est produit. Qu'allait-il encore m'arriver ?

_Tu ne tarderas pas à le savoir _Me dit une voix familière dans ma tête.

_/Quoi ? C'est toi Quatre / _

_Oui je communique avec toi par la pensée, c'est un don que j'ai reçu à ma naissance. _

_/Mais dis-moi tu sembles bien comprendre ce qui se passe, tu veux bien m'expliquer /_

_Tu verras bien assez tôt_

J'adopte une mine boudeuse qui le fait rigoler et laisse les deux autres perplexes.

« C'est ça moques-toi !

« OOh mademoiselle se fâche très vite, on dirait.

Je fais une grimace de la bouche qui le fait rire encore, à croire qu'il ne sait faire que cela. Sans savoir pourquoi, je le rejoins dans son fou rire, Hilde et Sally faisant de même si elles n'y comprenaient rien et nous étions quatre petits fous dans la rue qui marchaient vers le lycée, nous attirant bien des regards.

Arrivés enfin à destination, nous tenant les côtes, nous avons eu droit à un accueil spécial : Une jeune fille blonde, les bras croisés d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire, entourée d'une bande de filles sûrement plus bêtes l'une que l'autre chacune arborant un sourire niais, me regardait avec des yeux qui lançaient des éclairs.

C'était fini la rigolade…

Ca vous a plu ? Alors rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre pour mieux connaître ce qui se passera entre notre héroïne préférée et cette pimbêche de Réléna. Qui vote pour une bagarre ?lol enfin n'oubliez pas les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir de connaître les avis des lecteurs ou de savoir qu'on est lu tout court, merci d'avance.

Bizouuux,

S22


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Toujours la même : Sara-chan22.

Titre : Un bordel pas comme les autres (vraiment original comme titre hihi)

Disclaimer : En ai marre de répéter la même chose, les pilotes ne sont pas moi mais je les emprunte pour mes fics mais…mais à part eux tout le tit univers de Sara est à moi, à moi seule et personne n'a le droit d'y toucher sans ma permission mwahaha (rire de sadique)

Notes :

Vous suivez toujours ? C'est bien vous méritez un bon point non vraiment merci à toutes celles qui me lisent et qui me laissent des reviews. Dsl j'ai pas pu faire une bagarre à défaut de scénario mais bon y a une dispute c'est déjà ça Gomen mais ça viendra rassurez-vous « grand sourire » et là y aura une surprise…je vois que je parle trop donc je vous laisse lire ce 3ème chapitre et je continue à vous dévoiler peu à peul es rôles des personnages dans la vie de Sara (c'est-à-dire moi hihi) donc bonne lecture !

Remerciements impossibles par mail :

Merci pour ta review et comme je l'ai précisé un peu plus haut j'ai pas pu faire une bagarre Gommenn ! De toutes façons comme tu dis elle pourrait pas gagner car c'est moi qui en décide ainsi hihi merci encore.

**Chapitre 3 :**

La furie blonde s'approcha suffisamment près de moi et lança à mon intention :

« Tu vas le laisser tranquille ? Ca commence à bien faire.

«Hé ho stoppe là je ne sais même pas de qui tu parles. Dis-je, complètement déboussolée.

«Comme si tu ne savais pas ou dois-je te le rappeler : Barton, l'amour de ta vie, celui qui fait battre ton cœur à 100à l'heure.

«J'ai jamais dit ça et en plus je le connais pas ce Barton, me défendis-je.

« T'aurais pu faire du théâtre dans une autre vie, ironisa-t-elle.

«Non mais ça va pas bien la tête, t'es malade toi ! Je te dis que je ne sais pas de qui tu parles, va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi ! Explosai-je.

Sans un regard, je la contournai rapidement mais une main m'attrapa le poignet et me fit pivoter.

« Excuses-toi tout de suite ! Proféra sa blondeur.

« Non mais tu t'es déjà vu dans un miroir, lâche-moi !

« Excuses-toi d'abord, on ne blesse pas Réléna Darlien la fille du vice-ministre des affaires étrangères sans présenter ses excuses.

« Non mais vraiment c'est le comble ça ! (Quatre me fit signe de lâcher l'affaire)… voilà je m'excuse ça te suffit ?

Elle me lâcha la main enfin mais je n'avais pas dis mon dernier mot, rapidement je lui murmurai dans l'oreille suffisamment bas pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre :

« Je t'attendrai dans le stade à côté samedi à 19h, cette discussion n'est pas finie.

Et sur ce je la quittai suivie de mes amis, la sonnerie retentissant à cet instant et tout le monde se bougea à sa classe.

**/888888888888888888888/**

« Sortez tout de suite de ma classe, Melle Johnson!

« Mais…

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Hors de cette pièce et tout de suite !

Pestant intérieurement contre cette vieille chouette, je sortis non sans claquer la porte pour marquer mon mécontentement.

Punaise, le destin s'acharne sur moi, la prof va sûrement informer le directeur de mon comportement indiscipliné. C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi c'est seulement moi qui doit sortir parce que Mme Raymond me demande d'aller au tableau et que je réponds « j'ai pas envie » y a tout le monde qui fait ça mais c'est moi la cible, c'est moi qui faut foutre dehors parce que c'était simplement MOI.

« Excusez-moi quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je relève la tête et rencontre deux magnifiques émeraudes (y a pas de difficulté à deviner qui c'est ;)) qui me fixaient avec compassion et c'est alors que je me rendis compte que j'avais pleuré. J'essuyai d'un revers de main les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé silencieusement le long de mes joues en disant :

« Non…c'est rien…je…c'est juste que je viens de me faire sortir de classe comme ça…

« Oh vous savez moi aussi.

« Vous aussi ?

« Ouais, répondit-il fièrement, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive mais c'est pas mal ça nous donnera quelques moments de liberté.

Je souris faiblement. Il avait quand même raison sur ce point.

« Sara Johnson.

« Hein ?

« Sara Johnson, c'est mon nom.

Il me fixa comme pour me juger puis lâcha :

« Barton, Trowa Barton c'est le mien.

C'est donc lui le fameux Barton dont parlait la prétentieuse tout à l'heure, il est pas mal, brun avec une mèche qui lui cache la moitié du visage, des yeux verts, un physique d'athlète. Hum ça laisse à désirer…

Pendant la récréation, Je fis un récit détaillé à Sally et Hilde sur cette rencontre tandis que Quatre était parti subitement aux toilettes et les deux filles paraissaient surexcitées.

« Tu as de la chance, on dit que c'est le plus beau garçon du lycée.

« Ouais j'aurais bien aimé qu'il me porte un jour attention mais je peux toujours rêver !

« C'est parce que tu fais trop…vieux jeu.

« Hilde !

« Ben quoi c'est la vérité, tu ne m'écoutes jamais quand je te dis de ne plus porter ces choses là, elles sont plus à la mode tu devrais…

Et c'est reparti, Hilde avait le don de m'ennuyer avec ces trucs de la mode à la noix (dsl pour celles qui y sont accros). Je détournai la tête et c'est à cet instant que je vis que Trowa était en train de m'observer. Quoi ? Il m'observait ! Il me lanca un signe de la main auquel je répondis avec un petit sourire pour faire comme si de rien n'était, tellement j'étais troublée, et reportais mon attention sur mes amies.

« Qu 'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« Hein ? Oh rien du tout.

Les deux me regardaient avec un froncement de sourcils heureusement pour moi que Quatre choisit ce moment là pour débarquer, tout sourire.

« Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

« Hé salut Quatre alors ce besoin urgent c'était pas un motif pour jouer au chat et à la souris hein ? Racontes tu sais que tu peux tout dire à tante Sara !

Et pour appuyer mes paroles je lui donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Le pauvre, comprenant mon sous-entendu, prend une belle teinte rouge qui lui va à ravir. Je lui fais la remarque et il rougit de plus belle. Sally et Hilde se moquent de sa réaction. Désolée vieux j'ai pas pu me retenir en plus il fallait quelqu'un à qui transmettre mon embarras. Gomen…

« Melle Johnson !

« Ouais.

« Le directeur veut vous voir.

Mince, c'est l'heure du jugement…

**Un autre chapitre de la fameuse histoire de Sara, que se passera-t-il à votre avis ? Hum n'oubliez pas les reviews svp ça fait toujours plaisir merci d'avance :) .**


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur: Sara-chan22(Sans blagues!)

Disclaimer: Faut-il encore préciser que tous les persos de GW ne sont pas àmoi mais que tous les autres restants le sont?

Notes: Eh ben je prends de plus en plus de plaisir à écrire cette fic. Je remercie toutes celles qui me soutiennent et qui m'envoient des reviews tels que kitty-kyu, S0S001,marnie, jess...et j'espère que vous aussivous y prennez des plaisirs en lalisant si vous avez des suggestions oupropositions n'hésitez pas àm'en faire part.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 4:**

Je me retournai vivement vers la secrétaire du proviseur qui s'avéra être Melle Noin et avec un dernier « on se retrouve après les cours » je la suivis vers le bureau de monsieur le directeur.

C'est la première fois que j'y mettais les pieds, une grande salle rectangulaire avec un bureau au fond faisant face à la porte, un homme dans les vingtaines, un grand brun était assis derrière le meuble.

"Voici Melle Johnson, M. Kushrenada.

"Merci Noin. Vous pouvez disposer.

Après le départ de celle-ci, je restais debout à fixer le directeur avant que ce dernier ne m'invite à m'asseoir.

"Du thé ou du café ? Proposa-t-il.

"Non merci. Répondis-je, assez perplexe.

"Donc Mme Raymond m'a informé de votre comportement pendant son cours et que déjà vous avez été punie avant.

"Oui monsieur.

"Vous savez que ce genre de comportement n'est pas toléré dans cet établissement.

"Oui monsieur, dis-je la tête baissée.

"Ce qui m'amène à convoquer vos parents.

Je sursautai, les sens en alarme.

"Quoi ?

"Vous savez c'est juste pour mettre vos parents au courant pour vous suivre le mieux possible.

"Mais… _/Réfléchis réfléchis /_ c'est que mes parents ne sont pas là…ils sont en voyage, vous voyez.

"Et qui s'occupe de vous ? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

"Euh…ma tante et mon oncle, fis-je d'une toute petite voix.

"Donc dites-leur de venir me voir demain à mon bureau.

Je bégayai un « oui monsieur » et sortit rapidement de la pièce qui est devenu étouffante et respirai un bon coup une fois dehors.

Dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore mise ? J'ai du mentir et aussi ceux qui vont devoir tenir le rôle de tante et oncle sont tous les deux hommes, quoique l'un ressemble un peu à une femme. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur mes lèvres, j'avais une petite idée un peu tordue mais elle pourrait marcher.

Je rejoignis ma classe sous le regard interloqué de la secrétaire que je gratifiai d'un grand sourire, c'est sûr je suis sur le chemin de devenir folle.

Entre-temps la sonnerie de 14h résonna et je pus profiter de quelques 5 minutes pour échafauder un bon plan pour demain. Mes amis crurent que quelque chose de mal m'est arrivée tellement ma position-le regard fixe, bras croisés, mutisme totale- était vraiment inquiétante.

Enfin à 16h15, nous fumes enfin délivrés, sans attendre Quatre ni Sally ou Hilde, je me ruai dehors aussi vite que le pouvait mes jambes bousculant au passage quelques pauvres élèves qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Arrivée à la maison, je me précipitai vers le salon où je trouvais Duo allongé sur le canapé profondément endormi, quelques mèches lui tombant sur son visage rayonnant, une vision d'un ange. Dire que je lui réservai le pire sort qui n'ait jamais existé.

Ce n'était pas le temps de faire marche arrière.

Je le tirai doucement de son sommeil mais il persistait à demeurer dans le pays des rêves.

"Duo réveille-toi…réveille-toi s'il te plait.

Gémissement mais il se résigna à se redresser quand même. Je lui fis le plus beau sourire que je pouvais offrir et il répondit à mon sourire. Soudainement, il prit mon visage entre ses mains et se pencha vers moi, mon cœur battait la chamade, je sentit mes joues s'enflammer mais finalement il ne déposa qu'un chaste baiser sur mon front puis retira gracieusement ses mains. J'étais sur le point de fondre et je restais clouée sur place.

Non non non, je chassai cette vision loin de mes pensées et me focalisai sur autre chose que le visage de Duo.

"Tout va bien, Sara ?

Je me repris. Ce n'était pas le temps de tomber dans les pommes.

"Kasan, je peux te demander un service ?

"Oui bien sûr.

"Je voudrais… (Les mots se perdaient dans ma gorge) je voudrais…que tu prennes le rôle de ma tante demain matin.

"What ? Répètes un peu !

Je lui expliquai ce qui s'est passé et ce que j'attendais de lui. Il resta un peu anxieux puis ne pouvant résister à mon regard abattu et innocent, il me donna son accord. Oui je suis sadique mais je me dois de sauver ma peau. Egoïste, penserez-vous mais que pourrez-je faire à votre avis ? Vous n'en avez aucune idée donc veuillez ne pas me juger comme ça.

Pour en revenir à l'histoire, j'ai pu dénicher quelques vêtements pas mal de l'armoire qui se trouvait dans le couloir du deuxième étage.

Enfin, je m'attaquai au visage, armée des outils de maquillage et essayai comme je pouvais de le rendre plus féminin. Le résultat final fut satisfaisant. Ensuite vint le tour des cheveux, je voulais lui faire une coupe que j'aimais bien mais la Duo sortit ses griffes.

"Pas touche à ma natte, tu m'entends ?

"Mais…

"Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, s'exclama-t-il Jusqu'à maintenant je t'ai laissé faire ce que tu voulais mais pas touche à ma natte ou je fous tout en l'air.

"Très bien, je n'y touche pas, soupirai-je.

Enfin, je le démaquillai, rangeai les habits qu'il portera pour demain au bas de mon lit ainsi que la poudre et compagnie dans la salle de bain et après un dîner léger, je me jetai dans mon lit, le sommeil eut raison de moi et je rejoignit les bras de Morphée.

Demain sera sûrement une journée spéciale…

**Comment trouvez vous ce chapitre? Pardonnez moi pour le début quelque peu baclé c'est que j'étais vraiment crevé quand je l'ai écris mais je pense que pour la suite ça va en tous cas faites moi part de vos avis en m'envoyant des reviews et merci d'avance.**


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur: Sara-j'ai-failli-mourir-par un attentat-de-meurtre-qui-a-échoué-chan(bien-heureusement sinon vous aurez pas pu lire ce chap') de la part d'un des personnages révolté(devinez lequel?)/ Duo- Sort de ta chambre, je ne bougerais pas d'ici avant de t'avoir découpée en rondelles/ Moi- Je suis bien à l'aise ici moi/ Duo- Si tu sors pas je force la porte/ Moi- Si tu force la pore je te fais mourir ton Hee-chan dans la fic/ Duo-.../ Moi- yeaaah c'est moi la meilleure/Wufei(avec ironie)-La célébrité lui monte à la tête.

Disclaimer: sont pas à moi(sniif)

Note: merci à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent et qui me laissent des reviews.

Ah oui autre chose je suis à la recherche d'un beta lecteur ou beta lectrice qui serait pret(e) a me lire et me corriger. Il/elle aura pas un grand boulout enfin c'est juste que j'ai besoin parfois d'avis et corriger certaines fautes la plupart de grammaire ou d'expression( un job de rêve faites vite les place sont limitéesXD) .

Et aussi, pour les discussions parfois y a des " et autres des «, ca n'a pas de raison particulière mais quand on fait ça tard dans la nuit...

Je me rends compte que je parle trop donc je vous laisse au chapitre. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5:**

6h30. La stridente sonnerie de mon réveil me le fit bien comprendre. Tout en grommelant, je fis passer une main de sous la couette pour éteindre le maudit objet. Baillant, je me redressai dans mon lit en révisant une dernière fois mon plan. A un moment donné, je pris peur. Est-ce que cela marchera vraiment ? J'avais pris mes dispositions mais il y avait toujours un élément de surprise qui surgissait et faisait tout tomber à l'eau. Et puis pourquoi c'était à moi que tout cela arrivait, enfin je ne me plaindrais pas de certaines choses mais tout cela était, je suis consciente de le dire maintes fois, tellement étrange et jusqu'à présent mon esprit avait encore de la peine à tout gober. La source de ce problème et j'en suis presque sûre est cet objet que John m'avait montré l'autre jour d'ailleurs c'est à partir de ce jour-là que tout a changé.

Le soleil s'infiltrait peu à peu dans la chambre, ses rayons me parcourant d'une douce chaleur tels des caresses. C'était une belle journée qu'il ne fallait absolument pas gâcher. Laissant mes pensées sinistres d'un côté, je bondis hors des draps et commençai à me changer. Une fois finie, je décidai d'aller réveiller mes soi-disant oncle et tante. Mais déjà je les trouvai réveillé, Duo à mi-chemin vers ma chambre. Je l'invitai à y entrer et je luis fis tout ce que j'avais essayé hier.

Enfin, il se mit debout devant moi et je pus admirer mon travail. A l'occasion, je lui ai fait porter un pull noir moulant et une jupe rouge foncé avec un pardessus noir et des bottes à talons.

Il y avait un seul problème au niveau de la poitrine, c'était plat. Je le fis tourner dans ma tête plusieurs fois et je ne vis qu'une solution. Il a bien protesté le pauvre Duo mais je l'ai obligé à les mettre des soutiens gorges que j'ai garnie d'épaulettes qui avaient le même volume.

« Là c'est mieux, déclarai-je.

« Ouais parce que ce n'est pas toi qui porte ces trucs là ! Je suis ridicule ! Se lamenta-t-il.

Il fit mine de bouder et voulu avancer mais il faillit aller dire bonjour au sol quand il se reprit assez vite par le mur.

"Je pourrais pas marcher avec ce truc ! Cria-t-il.

"T'inquiète tu vas t'y faire, essaye d'avancer vers moi en gardant l'équilibre, dis-je en reculant jusqu'à la porte de la pièce.

Il se mit à marcher, les bras tendus de chaque côté comme un acrobate qui marchait sur un fil, le pas incertain, tentant de ne pas se déséquilibrer par un faux pas et il y arriva à la fin. Après d'autres essais il put marcher avec les talons comme s'il portait des espadrilles.

"Tu vois tu as réussi. (Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre) Il est 7h15 il vaut mieux que nous descendons prendre le petit déjeuner.

Il approuva et se mit à ma suite. Heero avait déjà préparé le repas. Il émit un long sifflement devant l'allure de Duo qui rougit.

"Eh bah dis donc je ne le reconnais presque pas. Tu es très charmant, euh désolé, charmante Mme….

"Rachel yui, c'est le prénom de ma tante.

"Ok.

Nous nous installons tous autour de la table et commençons à manger. Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, je sentis que nous étions une famille et cette sensation m'emplit d'un intense bonheur.

Sur le trajet du lycée, assise à la banquette arrière de la voiture de Heero, ayant alerté hier Quatre, Hilde et Sally que je ne passerai pas chez eux, je donnai mes recommandations au couple qui m'écoutait sagement.

Duo tu ne parles pas ou bien tu te débrouilles pour avoir une petite voix féminine, sinon c'est Heero qui prendra la relève. Heero tu te présenteras et présenteras Duo puis vous vous asseirez en face du bureau et vous écoutez bien ce qu'il dit, vous notez tout pour me le dire après hein ! Et s'il dit du mal de moi, vous me défendez oubliez pas ! Et à la fin, vous le saluez et vous partez, ok ?

"C'est tout ?

"C'est tout.

Je les conduisis au bureau du proviseur sous les regards admirateurs et indiscrets que lançaient certains garçons et filles à Duo et Heero. Celui là leur lançait un regard noir et ils se détournaient vite fait. Je souris.

« Bon ben c'est ici, dis-je une fois arrivés à destination, je vous laisse mon cours va bientôt commencer.

« A plus tard alors, me dit Heero.

« Oui c'est ça a plus.

Duo me fit un clin d'œil rassurant avant qu'il ne pénètre dans la grande salle du directeur suivi de son mari ; la secrétaire les ayant annoncés.

Je tortillai nerveusement mon stylo, jetant de temps à autre des regards furtifs à la cloche, attendant éternellement la fin de l'heure.

Je ne fis pas attention au cours qui se déroula si lentement que je me suis demandé si le temps ne s'est arrêté.

Je me suis bien vite rendu compte du contraire.

"Melle Johnson !

Oh oh prise en flagrant délit.

"Se peut-il qu'un jour vous prêtiez attention aux cours ?

Rires moqueurs de la part des élèves tandis que ma bande soupirait.

Je baissai la tête. Je voulais lui tenir tête mais il m'enverra sûrement chez le directeur et Heero et Duo en seront pour leurs frais.

Donc gardant mon sang froid je m'excusai et prêtai plus attention à la leçon.

Mais quand la sonnerie tant détestée sonna enfin, je fus la première à sortir de la classe tel une furie endiablée.

"Eh bien Melle si j'avais su que vous nous rendrez visite, me dit la secrétaire avec ironie, je vous aurai apporté du café ou peut être que vous préférez du jus ?

"Je préfère boire de l'eau tout simplement, répondis-je du tac au tac.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la porte de l'office du proviseur s'ouvrit soudain et celui-ci sorti accompagnant les deux amants.

"Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir rencontré, annonça M. kushrenada.

« Tout le plaisir a été pour nous, dis Duo en empruntant une voix féminine.

Je ne crus mes oreilles. Papotant avec le proviseur comme de vieux amis, mon oncle et ma tante paraissaient à l'aise.

« Bon ben à une autre fois, conclus Heero.

« Au revoir !

Je regardai Duo avec intrigue. Il me tira par le bras vers un coin tranquille loin des yeux indiscrets.

« Comment ..., commençai-je.

« Il suffit d'avoir les bons gadgets, dit-il en montrant son collier orné d'un papillon aux grands ailes que je n'avais pas remarqué avant. C'est un bijou de ma création, il me permet de modifier ma voix en l'approchant de la bouche.

Et il me l'avait caché ! Bon sang il m'a laissé à ma torture d'esprit alors que lui papotait avec le directeur comme si de rien n'était !

"Méchant, lui dis-je d'un ton de gamine.

"Nous sommes quittes maintenant, ironisa-t-il faisant allusion aux horreurs que je lui ai infligées.

J'adoptai une moue boudeuse qui eut le don de le faire pouffer de rire et Heero afficha un sourire radieux et tout deux quittèrent le bahut, bras dessus bras dessous, après m'avoir salué par un joyeux « au revoir ».

Je soupirai de soulagement. Tout s'est finalement déroulé sans anicroche.

Au moment où je retournai à ma classe, je fus rattrapée par Trowa Barton qui me présenta une invitation de cirque.

"Tiens c'est pour la représentation de samedi après midi. Ca te dirait d'y venir ? J'y figurerai ; je suis acrobate.

Tiens tiens tiens, Trowa, Le Trowa Barton pour qui les filles usent de mains et de pieds pour pouvoir sortir avec lui mais sans succès, m'invite, moi pauvre Sara Johnson, à une représentation de cirque où il a un rôle en plus ! Très intéressant !

"Oui je suis libre samedi aprèm, donc pas de problème, tu me verras au premier rang !

"Génial à samedi alors, constata-il, tout sourire.

"A samedi.

Je restai à ma place, l'observant s'éloigner pour rejoindre sa bande avant de ressentir une grande joie, j'étais sure de figurer en première de la liste des papotages de tout le lycée : « Sara Johnson réussit mystérieusement à charmer le beau Trowa Barton. Mais quel est donc son secret ? »

/Holà ma grande, tu n'es pas encore certaine de ce qui se trame. Si ça se trouve, c'est sûrement le fruit d'un pari stupide qu'il a fait avec un copain ou je ne sais pas quoi/

/Ouste mauvaise conscience laisse moi un peu rêver d'avoir trouvé mon prince charmant /

Je ris doucement de mes pensées silencieuses et entrai plus que contente dans ma classe, sure de divaguer une nouvelle fois pendant le cours. C'est devenu une vieille habitude !

**Reviews please?**


End file.
